


an unlikely romance

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Het, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: As he prepares to walk her down the aisle, Cisco calms Caitlin's nerves as only he can.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: quotes  
> Prompts : The Flash, Caitlin Snow/Joe West, "It was an improbable romance. He was a country boy. She was from the city. She had the world at her feet, while he didn't have two dimes to rub together. "

"It was an improbable romance. He was a country boy. She was from the city. She had the world at her feet, while he didn't have two dimes to rub together..."

Cisco was affecting a slow, slightly Bogie-esque drawl and it made Caitlin laugh as she turned to look at him. "What are you talking about?" 

With a grin that stretched as broadly as the Cheshire Cat's, Cisco shrugged. "Just working on my speech," he said airily. "What, too much?" 

Caitlin turned back to the mirror, adjusting her necklace, her ear-rings, her hair. "Just a little." 

"Would you stop fussing? You know you look amazing." Cisco appeared at her side, his grin softer, but no less wide. "Joe's going to flip when he sees you." 

She felt her cheeks flush and she ran her hands down her dress, smoothing out any non existent wrinkles. "I just want things to be perfect," she heard herself say and another person might have started to reassure her then. Cisco just laughed. 

"It will be." He didn't sound like he had a doubt in the world. "Sure, you two had a bumpy start, can't deny that, but it all worked out in the end. And Caitlin... this is just the beginning." His eyes were dancing with sheer delight, his smile infectious as ever and Caitlin found herself smiling back. Just then a knock came to the door and both their heads swung around to it before turning back to one another. 

"Well?" Cisco held out his arm, bent at the elbow, to Caitlin. "Caitlin Snow... it would be my honour to escort you down the aisle." 

She'd expected some quip about finally getting to give her away, having been trying to for years. His obvious sincerity brought tears to her eyes and she fought them back. No way was she ruining her makeup and making them late. 

"The honour," she said, "is all mine."


End file.
